


For Her

by ShadowoftheLamp



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Pink Diamond Theory, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 16:00:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5096636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowoftheLamp/pseuds/ShadowoftheLamp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything she did, it was to get better. Non-canon as of Back to the Barn, written shortly after Sworn to the Sword.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Her

**Author's Note:**

> My first Steven Universe writing, just a tiny drabble.

She did it for her.

Every slice to her shoulder, every sneer from the elders or Normals. She studied every moment in the swordgem's feet, the way they shifted their weight, then practiced with a stick and a hologram.

She was just a Pearl. She may have been Pink Diamond's servant, but she was not going to merely obey. She was going to become more, a true protector, not just one who stood guard.

She would be Pink Diamond's guardian in all things, and they would be together forever. Pink Diamond would realize how devoted her Pearl was, how much she cared, and she would care back. She had to.

Pearls weren't meant to fight. Their gems were made for serving, navigation, teaching. Simple tasks, little effort. All mental. All they were made for. The only gems made from an organic. Unstable, or so the rumors went, but easy to make and easy to be rid of.

Pink Diamond allowed her much time to herself, more than most other Pearls got. Another reason she was so wonderful. The Pearl practiced, beat herself up at every slip.

When the war came, she stood by Pink Diamond's side, her right-hand Gem. Pink Diamond even shed her title, declaring herself instead a Rose Quartz. She wanted to give up everything for this small planet that barely had any sentient life. The Pearl didn't understood, but stood by her.

She protected her, at all costs. Her form was shattered and her gem was cracked more than once, but always, Rose was there to hug her and bring her back. She must have been proud of her. She had to. The Pearl was making sure she was safe, and she was the most important thing.

The Pearl lived and died for Rose. And when the war was over, she wasn't a Pearl. She wasn't one of thousands anymore. She was just Pearl.

She was Rose's Pearl, and she was happy.


End file.
